Bokutachi no Koi
by MuhammadIshaqArifin5
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan siswi pertama Konoha Gakuen, Hinata Hyuga, Gadis Cantik yang selalu melakukan sifat keren,manis,dsb dengan tidak sengaja sehingga para pria maupun wanita pun menjadi terpesona olehnya
1. Chapter 1: Musim Semi

Bunga-bunga Sakura berterbangan di langit-langit pertanda musim semi telah tiba.

Dibawah pohon sakura seorang gadis terdiam menatap pohon tersebut,

Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan mempunyai mata lavender yang indah itu bagaikan seorang putri Kaguya yang turun dari khayangan, dan namanya adalah, Hinata Hyuga, anak dari pemilik Toko Buku biasa yang kini sudah menjadi siswi SMA.

Setelah menatap keindahan pohon Sakura itu dia mulai kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya,

"Hinata-chan!"

Terdengar suara dari kejauhan, suara itu merupakan suara dari teman masa kecilnya.

"Ah Sakura-chan?!"

Hinata begitu terkejut karena yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan itu teman masa kecilnya, Sakura.

"Ehh aku gak tahu kalau kamu masuk ke SMA ini Sakura-chan"

Hinata berkata seolah tidak tahu apapun.

"Ehh bukannya sebelum kelulusan aku kan sudah bilang akan masuk ke SMA yang sama denganmu"

"Ah benar juga, aku lupa hehe"

"Dasar"

Setelah itu Sakura cemberut karena ketidaktahuan sahabatnya itu. Karena kejadian tadi itu Hinata memandang wajah Sakura dan tertawa kecil.

"Ih, apa sih?!" Sakura merasa kesal karena seolah-olah Hinata mengejeknya.

"Ah tidak" Hinata berusaha menyela sambil tersenyum, "Hanya saja aku pikir wajahmu itu benar-benar cantik seperti Bunga Sakura yang aku lihat tadi.

*Blush!

Gerakan Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti, ia begitu kaget karena Hinata sangat berani mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Karena heran Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti, Hinata bertanya kepadanya,

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

Karena kesal dengan ketidakpekaan sahabatnya itu, Sakura berteriak kepadanya,

"H-HINATA-CHAN BODOH!!!!!!"

Setelah itu dia berlari menuju ke Sekolah dengan wajah yang memerah dan meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

Hinata begitu keheranan karena Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak kepadanya dan membuat dia berpikir,

"A-apa aku salah bicara ya?"

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki Hinata akhirnya telah sampai di Sekolahnya yang bernama Konoha Gakuen dan segera memasuki gedung olahraga untuk mengikuti Upacara penerimaan siswa baru,

Setelah itu ia mulai memasuki gedung olahraga dan segera duduk di tempat duduknya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"A-anu Sakura-chan, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi ya?"

Hinata sedikit menyesal karena kejadian saat dijalan walaupun ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Ya?"

Sedangkan Sakura hanya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan tentunya itu membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa lalu ia duduk dan meneteskan air mata.

Murid-murid lain begitu keheranan karena melihat wanita cantik sepertinya menangis.

Tahu akan hal itu, Sakura segera berbalik dan mengusap air matanya,

"Dasar, kenapa kamu malah menangis?" Sakura menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Hiks.. Ha-Habis aku takut Sakura-chan akan membenciku" Hinata menjawab dengan tersedu-sedu, seolah tidak peduli dengan murid lain yang menatapnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan, Bodoh, karena kita sudah bersama sejak kecil mana mungkin aku jadi membencimu"

Setelah itu Sakura memeluknya dengan tangisan kecil di matanya, murid-murid sekitar hanya tersenyum dan sedikit terharu dengan kejadian itu.

Setelah itu Upacara Penerimaan Siswa/i Baru Konoha Gakuen pun dimulai dengan sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade. Setelah itu sambutan dari Ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen, Shion Yamazaki.

"Etto.. Selamat Pagi semuanya, tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu dengan singkat, hingga di musim semi ini kalian telah menjadi siswa-siswi SMA"

Deg!

Ketika pertengahan pidato, mata Shion tiba-tiba terpaku pada salah satu seorang siswi disana. Tersadar akan lamunannya, Shion kembali melanjutkan pidatonya,

"Ehem... Dalam 3 tahun ini kalian mungkin akan merasakan suka atau duka, akan tetapi saya yakin kalian bisa melewatinya, dan Selamat telah menjadi Siswa di Konoha Gakuen ini, sekian"

Setelah itu Shion kembali ke tempat duduknya, namun detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup dengan cepat dan wajahnya memerah.

"Gadis itu... Perasaan apa ini? Ahh aku tidak bisa menahannya, apakah ini perasaan cinta yang dikatakan orang-orang? Tidak, tahan Shion, tahan, Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal satu sama lain"

"Kenapa kau, Shion? Demam,kah?" Tanya orang yang berada disebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Sang Wakil Ketua OSIS, Gaara Sabaku.

"A-ah tidak ada apa-apa haha"

"Begitu..."

Setelah itu Upacara Penerimaan Siswa-siswi baru pun selesai dan semua murid mulai menyerbu Mading untuk mengetahui dimana kelasnya,

"Ah Hina-chan Kita sekelas! Asik!"

Sakura begitu kegirangan karena hal tersebut, tingkah lakunya seperti seorang anak yang pertama kali diberi mainan oleh orang tuanya.

Melihat Sakura yang kegirangan membuat Hinata bahagia juga, karena dia memiliki motto "Kebahagiaan temanku adalah Kebahagiaanku juga".

"Syukurlah,ya,Sakura"

Senyuman hangat yang diberikan Hinata itu bagaikan Bulan Purnama yang bersinar di malam hari, bagaikan senyuman itu hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

"... Hinata... Aku..."

"Hm?"

"A-ah tidak, bukan apa-apa"

"Hampir saja... Aku mengatakannya"

Sakura begitu bersyukur karena dia tidak mengatakannya, karena dia berpikir jika dia mengatakannya mungkin pertemanan antara dia dan Hinata bisa menjadi menjauh.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas"

Hinata segera menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari menuju kelas, sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya tertawa bahagia karena dia ditarik...

Oleh orang yang dia cinta.

Chapter 1: Musim Semi

Bersambung

Note dari saya: mungkin ini Fanfic pertama saya disini:' jadi kepada para senpai Mohon beri Kritik serta Sarannya supaya saya bisa menjadi lebih baik kedepannya


	2. Cinta yang rumit

Bel istirahat berbunyi yang menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran telah usai, semua murid yang berada di kelas berbondong-bondong menuju kantin untuk mendapatkan Roti terbatas.

Matahari pun sudah sejajar dan dengan diiringi musim semi membuat suasana di sekolah menjadi hangat dan nyaman.

Hinata yang kini duduk di kelas pun tengah bersiap-siap menuju atap Sekolah untuk memakan bekalnya.

"Sakura-chan mau makan bekal bersama-sama?"

Tentu saja ia tak lupa dengan Sahabat yang selalu bersama dengannya sejak lama itu,

"Maaf Hina-chan, Sensei menyuruhku untuk membawa berkas-berkas ini ke ruang guru, nanti aku menyusul"

"Oke, aku tunggu di atap sekolah ya"

Setelah itu Hinata segera bergegas menuju atap Sekolah dengan membawa bekal makanannya, namun tiba-tiba...

Duag!

Ia tertabrak seorang pria yang berada didepannya,

"Adududuh"

Hinata begitu kaget dan untungnya ia tidak terluka karena kejadian itu.

"M-maaf apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang berada didepannya ini tampak menyesal, dan lagi dia sedang bersama wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki mata onyx yang indah.

"Haha tidak apa-apa,tidak apa-apa"

Hinata berusaha menenangkan lelaki yang berada dihadapannya karena dia juga memiliki motto "Jangan memperpanjang hal sepele".

"K-kalau begitu kau bisa membawa bekalku"

Lelaki berambut pirang berkacamata serta mempunyai mata berwarna biru itu masih berusaha meminta maaf dan ingin memberikan bekalnya sebagai permintaan maaf, namun melihat dari wajahnya ia seperti tidak ingin memberikan bekalnya dan Hinata tau itu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kan?"

Senyuman bak sang Dewi itu begitu membuat lelaki bernama Naruto ini takjub, bahkan perempuan yang berada disebelahnya pun ikut takjub walau tidak sebesar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu permisi" Ucap Hinata dengan sopan dan tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya,

Setelah itu Hinata kembali berjalan menuju atap, namun suara yang berada dibelakangnya membuatnya kembali berbalik.

"A-anu, Siapa namamu?"

Wajah Naruto begitu merona saat menanyakan hal tersebut, tentu saja, karena ia belum pernah sama sekali merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menusuk hatinya seperti ini selama hidupnya.

"N-namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan dia.." Naruto berusaha mengenalkan teman masa kecil yang berada disebelahnya, namun ucapannya terpotong.

"Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Wanita bermata onyx itu dengan dingin seraya memalingkan matanya kearah lain.

"Begitu... Namaku Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal ya" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kepada dua orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Setelah itu ia kembali pergi menuju atap Sekolah, disisi lain Sasuke diam-diam menatap Naruto dan Menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya,

"Apa kau... Menyukainya?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

"Mungkin" Balas Naruto dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

Seketika Sasuke terdiam, Hatinya terasa sakit karena Pria berambut pirang itu merupakan satu-satunya pria yang ia Cintai, bahkan ia mencintainya saat pertama kali bertemu sejak kecil dulu.

Seolah-olah Dunia ini hanya dirinya seorang, Sasuke masih diam termenung pandangannya terasa kosong seperti orang yang tidak memiliki jiwa.

"Oi Sasuke!"

Deg!

Berkat panggilan dari sosok yang dicintainya itu ia kembali tersadar, dan ia berusaha menutupi apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto lagi,

"A-ah Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Dasar, ada apa sih? Tiba-tiba diam kaya begitu, orang-orang keheranan tahu"

Ketika Naruto terus-terusan mengoceh Sasuke hanya menatap punggung pria yang ada didepannya itu, "Meskipun Naruto memang menyukai wanita itu... Aku.. tak akan menyerah" mantapnya dalam hati, sambil berjalan ia kembali menatap wajah Naruto dan tersenyum. Menyadari hal tersebut Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke,

"Ada apa sih?"

Sembari menutupi rona merah di pipinya Sasuke menjawab,

"Tidak ada, bodoh"

"Ehh apa-apaan itu? Tapi yah, jika sikapmu kembali menyebalkan seperti biasa itu artinya kau baik-baik saja"

Mendengar hal itu perasaan Sasuke bertambah tenang, sambil tersenyum ia menjawab,

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Naruto"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan di taman"

Setelah itu Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan hal itu tentunya membuat Sasuke merona,

"Aku harap waktu berhenti saat ini. Naruto... Aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku"

Saat itu Sasuke merasa bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto, ia berharap kejadian ini terus berlangsung selama-lamanya.

Sambil tersenyum Sasuke kembali berbicara kepada Naruto,

"Hei Naruto.."

"Apa?"

"Pulang Sekolah nanti mau main keluar denganku?"

Sambil tersenyum Naruto berbalik dan berkata,

"Ayo"

"Janji ya, kalau ngelanggar harus nelan 1000 jarum loh" Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tersenyum sehingga hal itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri

"Uwah, kejam banget"

Setelah itu Sasuke tertawa, entah apa hal lucu dari pembicaraan tersebut akan tetapi hal itu membuatnya sangat senang. Naruto yang melihat teman masa kecilnya itu tertawa pun ikut merasa senang dan tertawa ria, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memakan bekalnya di taman.

Kini Hinata telah berada didepan pintu atap dan segera membukanya. Setelah terbuka, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan bermata ungu tengah duduk menatap langit sambil menyimpan bekal dipahanya.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata kembali berjalan menghampiri sang gadis dan meminta izin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"A-anu Kaichou-san, Bolehkah aku duduk?" Tanya Hinata kepada gadis yang berada didepannya dan membuatnya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Gadis itu.." pikir Shion yang tersadar dan wajahnya tiba-tiba merona, setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya ia menjawab,

"T-tentu saja, kau boleh duduk dimana pun"

Setelah itu Hinata duduk disampingnya dan segera membuka bekalnya, melihat bekalnya yang berantakan membuat Shion bertanya-tanya,

"K-kenapa bekalmu berantakan begitu?" Tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Ah tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan hehe" balas Hinata cengengesan.

"Mau makan bekal punyaku?" Tawar Shion kala itu pipinya benar-benar merona saking gugupnya.

"K-kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok haha" lanjutnya untuk menutupi rasa malu.

"Heee... Beneran boleh nih Kaichou-san?" Mata Hinata berbinar-binar, tatapannya seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali diajak liburan oleh orang tuanya.

"Ya, boleh kok" balas Shion sambil tersenyum hangat,

"Namamu..." Ucap Shion,

"Hm?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ah Namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal ya Kaichou"

"Ngomong-ngomong, panggil saja namaku, kalau disebut Kaichou rasanya agak gimana..." Lanjutnya sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah Shion-senpai, kalau begitu Selamat makan!"

"Eh?! Langsung pake nama depan?! Uwaah"

Pipi Shion merona hebat kala itu, ia benar-benar tak menyangka dapat berbicara dengan orang yang ia sukai apalagi dalam keadaan berduaan.

Disisi lain tanpa rasa malu Hinata memakan makanan milik Shion, sadar akan dirinya yang tak sopan Hinata menawarkan makanan miliknya.

"A-anu Shion-senpai apa kau mau memakan bekalku, maaf karena tadi aku tidak sopan, dan juga bekalku agak berantakan sih" tawarnya dengan wajah yang tampaknya agak menyesal sekaligus sedikit kecewa karena bekal yang ia tawarkan sedikit berantakan,

"Tapi sebagai gantinya akan aku suapi kok! Ya?" Hinata memohon sambil mengepakan tangannya yang berarti ia sungguh-sungguh menyesal, sedangkan Shion sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran Hinata.

"Eh disuapi?! Tunggu,tunggu! Hatiku belum siap! Tapi jika aku menolaknya mungkin aku tak akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini lagi, baiklah..."

Setelah itu Shion menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk membuatnya tenang dan hal itu tentunya membuat Hinata sedikit keheranan.

"Baiklah Hinata-san, aku menerima tawaranmu"

Saat mengucapkan perkataan itu Shion mengingat sesuatu dan membuat pipinya kembali merona,

"T-tunggu, tadi aku memanggil nama depannya?! Ah tapi biarlah, dia juga tampaknya tidak peduli"

Setelah itu Shion melebarkan mulutnya pertanda bahwa ia sudah siap untuk disuap Hinata, dan Hinata sendiri sudah mengambil telur dadar gulung menggunakan sumpitnya dan memasukkannya ke mulut Shion.

"E-enak"

Shion begitu takjub, karena tidak hanya cantik Hinata juga sangat handal dalam memasak,

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!"

Hinata begitu kegirangan akan hal itu, lalu ia makan bersama dengan Ketua OSIS Shion, namun tiba-tiba...

Brak!

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan tentunya yang membuka itu tak lain adalah Sakura, sambil ngos-ngosan ia berusaha menjelaskan kepada Hinata.

"Hah... Hah... Hina-chan Maaf, aku terlambat. Setelah disuruh membawa berkas ke ruang guru, aku disuruh oleh Guy-sensei untuk ikut membersihkan Gedung olahraga Hah... Hah..."

Setelah menjelaskan hal tersebut Sakura kembali menatap Hinata dan terkejut karena ia sedang bersama dengan Kaichou.

"Are... Kaichou-san?"

Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan Shion, setelah itu Hinata memperkenalkan Sakura kepada Shion,

"Ah perkenalkan, dia Sahabatku Sakura Haruno"

Sakura yang disebut Sahabat oleh Hinata sedikit merah, yah walaupun perkataan Hinata memang benar,

"Aku Shion Yamazaki, salam kenal ya Haruno-san"

"Ah Salam kenal juga Yamazaki-senpai-senpai"

Setelah itu Sakura ikut duduk disamping Hinata dan sedikit terlintas dipikirannya akan sesuatu,

_"Kenapa Hina-chan bersama dengan Kaichou-san? Bukan berarti aku cemburu sih... Hanya saja aku kira dia menungguku seorang diri"_

Perlahan-lahan wajahnya menjadi sedikit kecewa, disisi lain Shion juga berpikir akan sesuatu,

_"Jadi orang ini adalah sahabatnya Hinata-san... Tapi daripada disebut Sahabat, tampaknya ia memiliki perasaan kepada Hinata-san. Jika benar begitu, maka aku tidak akan kalah"_

Dan pada saat itulah Cinta segienam antara Sasuke,Naruto,Hinata,Sakura,Shion, dan Gaara dimulai.

**_Tsudzuku_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 2: Cinta yang rumit_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_End._**


	3. Naru-kun to Sasu-chan

**_Warn: Chapter ini bakal Khusus buat pairing Narufemsasu_**

**_Chapter 3: Naru-kun to Sasu-chan_**

**_Start_**

Angin sore menerpa rambut hitam panjang gadis Uchiha itu, dengan memakai seragam Blazer membuat gadis bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tampak mempesona.

Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya, Sasuke tetap menunggu sahabatnya itu. Perlahan-lahan, senyuman mengembangkan di wajah mungilnya itu.

"Yo Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat, namun sayang seribu sayang orang itu bukan orang yang ia tunggu.

"Cih, cuman Nii-san ternyata" Sasuke mendesis.

"Apa maksudmu cuma?!" Balas Itachi tak terima.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di gerbang ini sendirian?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

Perlahan-lahan wajah Sasuke merona mendengar pertanyaan Itachi dan Itachi sendiri tampaknya mengerti dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

Setelah itu Itachi perlahan berjalan kedepan, lalu ia membalikkan wajahnya dan berkata,

"Ganbare, imouto yo" ucapnya sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

Setelah itu ia berlari dengan kencang seperti orang bodoh yang sukses membuat Sasuke sweet drop.

'Apa-apaan itu?' batinnya.

Tak lama setelah itu Pemuda pirang yang ia tunggu telah ada dihadapannya,

"Maaf Sasuke, apa kau menunggu lama?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak kok"

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah Itachi-Nii baru saja ada disini?" Tanyanya yang melihat Itachi yang tengah berlari, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hee... Dia masih saja tidak berubah ya meskipun hari ini tahun terakhirnya di SMA" ucapnya lagi.

Setelah itu ia menjelaskan situasi yang membuatnya terlambat,

"Iyaahhh, Klub Basket benar-benar memaksaku untuk bermain bahkan mereka memaksaku untuk bergabung" keluh Naruto.

"Lalu... Apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedikit penasaran dengan ocehan Naruto.

"Tidak... Aku lebih baik tetap bertahan di Klub Langsung Pulang ke Rumah" jawabnya dengan serius yang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop

"Kalau begitu mau pergi sekarang?" Ajak Naruto dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Um" Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian mereka meninggalkan gerbang Sekolah itu dan beranjak menuju Kota.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana dulu?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Umm... Bagaimana kalau kita ke Toko Baju?" Usul Sasuke.

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu Toko Baju Haruno, lalu kedua insan itu memasuki Toko Baju tersebut.

"Selamat datang, tuan" sambut seorang gadis berambut merah muda bak Bunga Sakura itu.

"Anu... Tempat pakaian wanita disebelah mana?" Tanya Sasuke kepada wanita itu.

"Sebelah sini nyonya" balasnya seraya membimbing mereka.

"Nyonya ya?" Batin Sasuke sweetdrop.

Disaat berjalan Sasuke sedikit membisik kepada Naruto,

"Nanti nilai pakaianku ya, Naru-kun"

"Iya-iya Sasu-chan"

Sedangkan gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat pemandangan Naruto dan Sasuke yang seperti pasangan kekasih itu.

Kini Sasuke hendak masuk kedalam ruang ganti pakaian, namun sesaat ia memberikan nada ancaman kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan mengintip loh Naru" ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengancam.

"GAK AKAN!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli dengan wajah kesal dari Naruto itu.

Setelah itu tirai ruang ganti terbuka memperlihatkan Sasuke dengan pakaian yang dicobanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, Naruto sendiri hanya memangut-mangut memperhatikan.

Saat ini Sasuke menggunakan gaun berwarna ungu dengan ketiak yang sedikit terbuka, disertai dengan topi berhias pita berwarna ungu.

"Wah itu sangat cocok sekali untuk anda nyonya" puji gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Apakah itu untuk musim panas?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk,"um, aku pikir ketika musim panas nanti aku ingin memakai pakaian seperti ini" ucapnya seraya menutupi wajahnya menggunakan topi agar menutupi wajahnya yang merona hebat.

"Aku pikir itu cocok untukmu Sasu-chan" lanjut Naruto.

"Benarkah?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ya" balas Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini" ucapnya kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang merupakan pelayan di toko baju itu.

"Tentu" Balas si pelayan dengan senyum manis.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolahnya di ruang ganti, lalu ia menyerahkan baju yang ia pilih ke si pelayan.

"Apa ada yang mau kau beli lagi?" tanya Naruto, si pelayan pun kembali memandang Nona Uchiha itu.

"Um... mungkin aku akan membeli Kimono juga untuk Festival Matsuri nanti" gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo" kata Naruto dengan santai seraya berjalan menuju tempat pakaian Kimono.

"Eh?! Memangnya tak apa Naru-kun?"

"Apa maksudmu Sasu-chan? Tentu saja tak apa kan?" jawabnya dengan santai lagi.

Lalu mereka berdua pun telah sampai di tempat pakaian Kimono.

"Kira-kira yang mana yang cocok denganku Naru-kun?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak,"Jika melihat dari sifatmu, biru mungkin cocok, apalagi kau selalu terlihat _cool _dihadapan orang lain"ujarnya dengan kekehan kecil.

"B-benarkah Naru-kun?"tanya Sasuke dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, penilaianku tidak pernah salah"jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sedangkan si pelayan yang dari tadi berdiri hanya memandang seraya berpikir 'ah indahnya masa muda' meskipun ia sendiri lebih muda dari dua insan itu.

Setelah itu Sasuke mengambil kimono berwarna biru dengan corak bunga berwarna oranye, kenapa oranye? tentu saja karena ia pikir warna itu menggambarkan sosok orang yang ia cintai.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sasuke,

"Aku pikir sudah cukup"

Kemudian Sasuke membayar dua pakaian itu kepada Pelayan tadi yang sekaligus seorang kasir

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari Toko tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal Tuan dan Nyonya, datang kembali ya" ucap pelayan berambut merah muda seraya melambaikan tangannya, kemudian ia melangkah masuk kembali kedalam tokonya dengan perasaan bahagia.

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke pun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota dan menuju restoran terdekat.

Setelah masuk, mereka menduduki kursi kosong yang ada dihadapan mereka serta memanggil pelayan.

"Pelayan-san!" Ucap Naruto lantang.

"Baik tuan" balas si pelayan restoran.

Setelah itu si Pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan buku daftar makanan pada Naruto.

Kening Naruto sedikit mengkerut, karena ia tak menemukan makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Tak ada ramen ya?" Ucapnya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Tentu saja tak ada bukan? Ini bukan Ichiraku" dengus Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan Omelette saja" ucap Naruto seraya menunjukkan makanan yang ia pesan.

"Kalau kau Sasu-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku pesan Nasi Goreng Tomat serta Jus Tomat" ujarnya.

"Begitulah" ucapnya kepada si Pelayan, setelah itu si Pelayan mengangguk dan pergi.

Setelah si pelayan pergi Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan serius sehingga membuatnya salah tingkah.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau itu dari dulu suka sekali sama tomat ya?" Tanyanya heran.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?!" Tanya Sasuke balik sekaligus menatap tajam.

"Ya nggak apa-apa sih, mungkin itu salah satu dari sisi imutmu" balas Naruto dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

Blush!

Wajah gadis Uchiha itu kini merona hebat akibat perkataan dari pemuda Uzumaki itu, sedangkan si empu yang berkata hanya menatapnya keheranan.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau demam?" Tanyanya dengan nada polos.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa" Sasuke berusaha mengelak sekaligus menundukkan wajahnya demi menutupi rasa malunya.

"Hmm.. " Naruto sendiri hanya menatap Sasuke hingga membuatnya menjadi malu. Untungnya saat itu pelayan telah datang membawa pesanannya.

"Ini omelette,Nasi Goreng Tomat,serta Jus Tomatnya" ujarnya seraya memberikan makanan tersebut.

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Si Pelayan sendiri hanya menganggukkan badannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

Ketika Naruto memakan makanannya, diam-diam Sasuke menatapnya. Sadar dirinya ditatap Naruto bertanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya,

Sasuke segera menundukkan kepalanya "ah tidak ada" jawabnya dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali Sasu-chan?"

"Be-begitukah?" Sasuke menggenggam sendok makanannya dengan erat,

"Apa kau tak menyukainya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Nggak kok, yang manapun aku suka" jawabnya polos yang sontak membuat pipi Sasuke merona hebat.

"Kau tau..." Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya yang membuat Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Saat kita kecil dulu, kita pernah ke taman bermain berdua tanpa pengawasan orang tua kita" lanjutnya disertai tawa kecil, setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Saat itu aku kabur karena aku muak dimarahi ibuku, kau sendiri kenapa Sasu-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedikit bertengkar dengan kakakku" jawabnya tertawa kecil.

"Haha saat kecil, kau dan Itachi-Nii benar-benar tidak akrab ya?"

"Begitulah" kata Sasuke dengan kekehan kecil

"Mau pergi kesana?" Ajak Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto.

"Tentu"

Setelah itu mereka kembali menghabiskan makanan yang ada didepan mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada didepan gerbang Taman Bermain Konoha, matahari telah terbenam menandakan bahwa malam telah tiba.

Sebelumnya tentu saja Naruto sudah mendapatkan izin dari orang tuanya ketika ia mengirim Email di sore hari sehingga ia tak khawatir untuk pulang malam.

Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang mengirim email kepada sang Ayah agar diizinkan pulang telat.

Kemudian mereka berdua segera memesan Tiket untuk masuk kedalam taman tersebut.

Jam dinding di taman tersebut menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, menandakan mereka hanya punya tiga jam sampai taman ini ditutup.

"Mau naik apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau Rollercoaster?" Balas Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang yang membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"B-bagaimana kalau yang lain saja Sasu-chan?" Naruto memelas.

"Hee... Apa kau takut Uzumaki-san?" Ledek Sasuke dengan menekankan kata Uzumaki.

Naruto sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke, namun ia tidaklah salah, karena keluarga Uzumaki tidak takut apapun.

Naruto mendengus,"Hah.. Baiklah-baiklah aku ikut"kata Naruto dengan terpaksa.

Dan Kini Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menaiki wahana Rollercoaster tersebut. Sasuke girang karena tak sabar, Naruto? Ia ketakutan setengah mati.

Lalu Rollercoaster pun berjalan, Sasuke menaikkan tangannya dan berteriak dengan girang sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya berteriak tak jelas seperti orang yang kemasukan arwah. Setelah itu, permainan pun selesai.

"Hoeeeeek"

Suara muntah Naruto itu mengundang gelak tawa dari Sasuke.

"Berisik!" Teriak Naruto kesal,

"Hahahaha maaf-maaf" tawa Sasuke makin kencang, sedangkan Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya pertanda ia kesal.

Melihat Naruto kesal melihat Sasuke ingin mencubit pipi manisnya.

"Adududuh" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

seraya mengelus pipinya yang telah dicubit Sasuke, Naruto kembali bertanya,"mau naik apa lagi?"

"Hmmm.." Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeringai seperti iblis yang membuat Naruto ketakutan setengah mati dan membuatnya berpikir 'Mati aku'.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menaiki beberapa wahana seperti Tornado,Kora-kora,Hysteria, dan permainan menantang lainnya yang membuat arwah ditubuh Naruto keluar. Hingga tak terasa, waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 09.30 malam.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya?!"protes Naruto yang dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari Sasuke.

Kemudian terdengar suara pengumuman,

_"Taman ini akan ditutup dalam 30 menit, para pengunjung harap segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Sekali lagi, Taman ini akan ditutup dalam 30 menit, para pengunjung harap segera membereskan barang-barangnya"_

Sejenak keheningan berada diantara keduanya setelah pengumuman itu, lalu Sasuke pun mulai membuka mulut,

"Mau naik bianglala?" Ajaknya. Naruto mengangguk setuju diikuti dengan senyuman dari Sasuke. Setelah itu keduanya menaiki bianglala yang dimana akan menjadi permainan terakhir mereka di taman itu.

"Waah pemandangannya indah sekali" takjub Sasuke melihat kota yang ia lihat.

"Kau benar" kata Naruto sambil melihat pemandangan yang Sasuke lihat.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang menatap kota. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat wajahnya itu, dengan memberanikan diri, ia mulai berkata kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Naru-kun... "

"Hm?" Si empu yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan tatapan polos.

Melihat tatapan polos itu membuatnya tak sadar diri, hingga ia melakukan suatu hal yang tak terlupakan pada hari itu.

Cup!

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika mengetahui teman masa kecilnya itu menciumnya, bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Sesaat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Maaf... " Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya kemudian ia duduk di bangku bianglala itu,"aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya dengan air matanya menetes.

Naruto sontak saja terkejut dengan pengakuan Sasuke. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan,"maaf... tapi aku mencintai Hinata-san" jawabnya dengan rasa bersalah.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya meskipun perkataan Naruto sangat mengiris hatinya,"aku tahu... meskipun saat aku bertanya kau menjawabnya dengan ragu, tapi aku tahu kau mencintai Hinata-san.. hiks"

Tangisan Sasuke kini sudah tak terbendung, ia menutupi tangisannya dengan tangannya, ia tak ingin Naruto melihatnya seperti ini.

"Sasu-chan... "

Naruto kini menatap Sasuke yang menangis dihadapannya, tentunya ia tak tinggal diam, perlahan ia menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya.

"Maaf Sasu-chan... maaf" ucapnya seraya memeluknya dengan tambah erat, setelah itu Sasuke kembali membuka mulut.

"Naru-kun... meski kau mencintainya, tapi bolehkah jika aku berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku?" Tanyanya yang masih berada didalam dekapan Naruto.

Perlahan senyuman mengembang di wajah Naruto,"itu pun jika kau bisa" ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pernyataan Naruto"Tentu saja aku bisa dobe"ucapnya seraya kembali tertawa.

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke telah berada diluar gerbang seraya menatap indahnya bulan.

"Biar kuantar pulang" ucapnya seraya memegang tangan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum manis pertanda setuju. Lalu ia memantapkan hatinya,

_"Sekarang mungkin masih belum, tetapi akan kupastikan suatu saat nanti bahwa aku bisa mendapatkanmu"_

Setelah itu Perjalanan mereka atau lebih tepatnya Kencan mereka diakhiri dengan canda tawa satu sama lain.

**_Chapter 2: Naru-kun to Sasu-chan_**

**_End._**

Note: Njirlah, ternyata begini rasanya seorang jones ngebuat cerita romantis.

kasih krisarnya yak


End file.
